


Collection Of My Joe/Mick Stories

by cockroachcowboy



Category: The Clash
Genre: Blowjobs, Cigarettes, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Glory Hole, Hair Dyeing, Hair Kink, Joe Strummer/Mick Jones - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Officer Mick, Smut, handjobs, mad Mick, tub sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockroachcowboy/pseuds/cockroachcowboy
Summary: These are all my own stories about Joe & Mick.This first one’s about Joe coming back from a hard day of grave digging and finds Mick making spooktacular treats for the trick or treating kiddies!





	1. Trick Or Treat

 

Joe stomped into their small flat, exhausted from digging holes for the day. The smell of sugar and spice filled his nose with delight. “What’s all this now?” “Ah! I’m baking Joey!” Mick wiped his flour covered hands on a cute pumpkin apron currently around his lean body. “Help me out would ya’, love?” Mick popped a tray full of skeleton cookies into the piping hot oven. “Yeah, why not?” “Look at you. ‘Why not?’” Mick mocked Joe’s annoyed tone. “You sound like an old bum.” Mick strolled over to his hard working boyfriend and threw his arms over his shoulders. “You’re lazy.” “Lazy? I’ve been making loads of bits’ n’ bobs’ for the dirty fuckas’ all day long!” “They didn’t ask you to Micky. Who’s even gonna come knockin’? Nobody has kids in the whole building.” “Joanne does. And I think Rita’s got a son.” “Who’s Joanne?” “You don’t remember her? She helped fix that hole in ya’ workin’ boots a long time ago.” “Oooh yeah.” Mick flicked Joe in the temple. “I may be a lazy fucka’ but I remember more than you, Joey.” “Shut up already and kiss me.” Mick smiled sheepishly and gave Joe a quick smooch. “Now go get changed and help me will ya’?” “Alright.” “I got an apron for you too. It’s in the closet.” “Prepared ain’t cha’?” Joe walked into their bedroom snickering and stripped himself of his muddy boots and baggy overcoat. He opened their tiny closet and saw a gravestone print apron waiting for him. “Ha ha. Very funny.” Joe said, stepping back into the kitchen. “I knew you’d like it.” Mick smiled while soaping up some dirty dishes. “So, what cha’ want me to do Micky?” “See them apples on the table? Dip em’ in that bowl next to them.” “Why’s it black?” “It’s Carmel! I just colored it that way.” “Oh.” Joe grabbed one by the stick and did as directed. “This ain’t so hard.” “Add some sprinkles if ya’d like.” He put a pinch of bat sprinkles around the apple, Joe set it down and started doing the rest. Mick rinsed off his hands and looked over at Joe. “All done?” “Yeah.” “Good. Now I want ya’ to try this. It’s a spider ya’ see? But it’s actually a chocolate creme cookie dipped in your favorite chocolate, Joey!” “It looks real.” “That’s the point!” Joe took it hesitantly and took a bite. “Well?” “Wow, Micky! This tastes so..so...bloody awful.” “JOE!” “Wha’? I’m saying the truth darlin’!” “Whateva’. Try this then.” Mick handed him a little mummy cake pop. “This is a million times better.” “BAH! I CAN NEVER WIN WITH YOU!” Mick threw up his hands in defeat, walking away. “I didn’t say it was bad! Mick come back, I’m sorry!” 

 

 

A Few Hours Later... 

 

“Into the darkness, Into the darkness like jackals howling, like flowers unfolding. Into the darkness, Into the darkness, the virgin is blessed. Into the darkness, Into the darkness, the bodies collapse swollen with gas. Still broken still bleeding-“ “That’s a bit too depressing for the kids don’t ya’ think?” Joe put his guitar aside and faced Mick. “Why you’ always got kids on your mind lately, Micky?” “Well...” Mick curled himself around Joe. “I’ve been thinking a lot about us lately. And I want a child, Joey. One of our own.. wouldn’t that be nice?” Mick cupped Joe’s cheek turning his head to look him in the eyes. “We can barley even afford this place for us, mate. Besides what kid would want to live in a leaky flat with us two?” “I don’t know..” “That’s why this music thing has to pull through. We don’t need no riches but at least something a bit more comfortable than this. Once we get on our feet, and people hear what we have to say. Who knows.” Joe smirked. “Promise?” “Promise.” Joe intertwined their fingers and kissed the tip of his lover’s nose. 


	2. Concert Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I banged this out while freezing my ass off for an hour outside a gig for The Damned.

Joe and Mick stood outside a small club in the middle of October. Waiting for the doors to open. The Damned were playing, their sworn enimies. They couldn’t miss it for the world. The opening act was wheeling in all their junk, pedestrians stared at Mick and Joe like they were insane for standing out in this weather. “I’m freezing out here Joey.” “What makes you think I ain’t?” Mick shuffled closer to the short bundle. “C’mere.” He put his arms around Joe. “If we’re gonna freeze out here, let’s be re-discovered frozen together. Why do we hate these bloaks again?” “Their stupid guitarist whacked Topper over the head when we were sharin’ that bill with em in 81’.” Right, right.” Joe sneezed. “But why are we suffering out here for em’?” Mick pulled out a tissue and wiped Joe’s nose clean. “So we can boo em’ off stage.” “That’s it?” Mick laughed. “Well, we might as well try. We are The Clash aren’t we?” 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gig was great by the way! I gave Captain a photo of a white rabbit and he bopped me on the head with his mic in return!


	3. Should I Cool It Or Should I Blow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, haven’t you ever wondered how The Clash wrote their smash hit? I have.

 

“It's always tease, tease, tease. You're happy when I'm on my knees.” Joe rolled his eyes. 

“How can you write something like that and expect people not to think you’re letting another man shag you?”

 “Keep reading. That ain’t all of it.” 

“One day it's fine and next it's black. So if you want me off your back. Well, come on and let me know Should I stay or should I go? Should I stay or should I go now? If I go, there will be trouble, and if I stay it will be double so come on and let me know..” Joe stopped reading, his eyes darted over a certain line that made him laugh. “Don't you know which clothes even fit me?” Mick knitted his eyebrows. “What’s the matter?” “Nothing, nothing. It’s just funny that you’d write some tongue and cheek tune for heterosexuals while using some of our..” Joe walked his hand up Mick’s arm. “Adventures.” Joe tickled Mick’s ear and giggled some more. “Ay! You want me to kick you off this bed and make you sleep on the concrete?” Joe “awwed” while kissing Mick’s cheek. “Didn’t think so.” Mick was a bit ticked off from being shot down by the man he loved but hey, tuff luck. 

“I swear it’ll be a hit one day and you’ll be laughing at yourself, Joey.” “I already do that anyways!” “You know what I’m talking about!” Mick shoved Joe slightly. “Let’s make a bet then. If I let this go on the record and it blows up, I’ll suck you off as many times a day as I can.” Mick almost choked on his spit. “But if it doesn’t, you don’t get to cum for a whole month.” “Wait a minute Joey, you can’t just close yourself off from me like that.” “Do we have a deal?” Joe cocked up a brow, temptingly. “Think about it Micky, that’s a lot of sucking.” “Mmmh..” Joe palmed Mick’s crotch. “Well?” His toes curled in his worn out shoes. “Ok, you’re on.”


	4. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick thinks his haircut is outdated but Joe changes his mind with great ease.

“My hair’s getting too long.” Mick tossed his loose curls about infront of a mirror. “I think it suits you, Micky.” “Oh, please. You all look so posh and I look like an effin’ bum.” Joe leaned on Mick and started running his hands through Mick’s mane. “What’s the matta’ wit’ cha’? It’s just hair.” Mick groaned as he let Joe climb on his back, he grabbed Joe’s legs to keep him from falling. “It’s effin’ ugly.” Mick walked them to the sofa and let Joe off. “I’m gonna change ya’ mind.” Mick rolled his eyes and turned to Joe. “How so?” 

 

 

 

A few minutes later... 

 

Joe came with a shout. His grip loosened on Mick’s hair as he rolled him off his softening erection. They both were gasping for air, Mick wiped the cum from his lips with the back of his hand. He got up from his knees and continued panting. Mick was the first to break the silence. “Ok, you changed my mind.” Joe laughed while tucking himself back in his briefs. “See? If you cut it all off, what the hell am I gonna grab onto?” “I know.” Mick let his body flop on top of the other brit’s. “Besides, you look sexy with it.” Joe kissed his way down the slender man’s body. “And when you wear a button up, God you look magnificent.” Mick giggled as Joe nuzzled his bellybutton. 


	5. I Hate Your Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet for the first time.

 

Mick walked up to the small, yodeling, annoying bloak. Hoping to get a rise out of him, just to get into trouble. “I hate your band.” The other man scoffed and smiled up at the tall stranger, currently towering over him and pointing a finger in his face. “Me too.” 


	6. Weed Smells Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue why I wrote this one but hey, here ya go.

 

“C’mon just give me something.” He pleaded while passing a joint to his love. “No Joe, I’m not in the mood.” Mick took a drag, letting the smoke stay in his lungs a bit longer than usual. “Fine if you won’t take care of it, I’ll do it.” Joe shifted his hips and unzipped his pants. He sighed and whimpered while palming himself through his underwear. Mick took another hit and blew the smoke in Joe’s face. “You’re disgusting.” “Ahh, Mick.” Joe pulled out his cock and kept squeezing it. Joe moaned and closed his eyes. “Keep talking to me. As if-this wasn’t happening.” Mick put out the joint on the bed. “Do you love me?” “Course I do Micky.” Joe’s hand picked up speed, he lulled his head back and forth. “Bullocks. You fancy me, that’s all.” “So what if I do? S’not like you’re going to leave me.” “What makes you so sure, Joe?” Joe moaned and bit down on his lip. “Cause you care about me. And that’s what I love about you, besides your good looks you’re-mhh ah, a sexy, kind hearted, fool.” “Then why do you still have that girl around your neck?” Joe stopped his hand and crawled onto Mick. “She’s not you. She’s nothing.” Joe wrapped his hand in Mick’s hair and looked directly in his gaze. His breathing was getting more and more frantic by the second. “Touch me please, you’re the only one that can make me cum. Y’know?” “You’re like a goddamn dog.” “But ya love me’.” Mick started jacking him quickly, Joe bucked into his hand. “That’s it-ooh yeah, oh-“ Mick couldn’t help but lick the sweat off the other man’s neck. Joe’s warm cum soon coated his calloused fingers. 


	7. Blonde Ain’t It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe with blonde hair looks as if a withered banana peel is resting on his scalp. I’m sorry! It just don’t suit him!

 

Mick continued knocking. “Are you done yet? I gotta take a piss!” Joe groaned in frustration and unlocked the door. Immediately, the flat got flooded with an awful bleach stench. “My god..” Mick almost died. He covered his mouth with his hand to try and stop himself from screaming. “You look absolutely dreadful as a blonde, Joey.” Joe shot Mick a hateful glare. He pushed past Mick aggressively, throwing a balled up hand towel in his face. “Can it.”

 

 

 


	8. Beautiful, But Lonley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe goes solo! This one was quite a ball to write. He’s alone so he decides to crank it.

 

Joe laid on a mattress. Shirtless, tired, and holding a cheap cigarette. He pushed the smoke out his nose and rested his head against the wall behind him. None of his mates were home so he thought he’d pass the time by indulging in some pornography. As most adults do. He scooted over to an air vent which was the secret hiding spot for his sinful stash to live. He pulled off the grill and fished out the small, brown-ish, box hiding in there. He settled back onto the bed and took another drag from his cigarette. He opened the box and started looking through all the different photos of hunky guys. Joe felt his underwear straining, he rubbed himself through the layer of fabric. He tipped the box over and started digging for a certain guy’s photos. There he is! A model from a punk fashion magazine always got Joe going. With his cheekbones, and cropped, jet black, mowhawk. Joe let a moan escape his lips, as he pulled out his weeping cock. They were all starters, the man who really got his attention was his fellow band mate, Mick. He dug around the pile of naked men to find a snapshot he secretly took of Mick in the shower. Oh yeah, that’s it. Joe felt his balls tighten, he came all over his hand with a sharp yell. Some spunk even got on the photo. Someone suddenly knocked on the door. “Joe? Hey, you okay?” Topper, the fool must’ve snuck in. “God bless whoever invented locks for doors.” Joe thought to himself. Cause if Topper had been able to barge in he’d never be able to unsee the state Joe was in at the moment. 


	9. You Showed Me What That Hole Was For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one’s about a glory hole Mick finds interest in. Plus, the title for this story was taken from a line in “The Pretenders - Tattooed Love Boys” A great song off a great album, in my book.

 

Sweat was still dripping down his face. The whole club reeked of musk, cheap marijuana, and cigarettes. He trudged into the nearest bathroom to get a breather. All those aromas were making him nauseous. But the restroom smelled worse. Bottles and all sorts of objects littered the floor. “Disgusting..” Mick tried looking at himself in the mirror, but it was covered in a thick layer of garbage graffiti. Some idiot had the audacity to write “The Clash should breakup.” In green paint. Mick locked himself in a stall and curled up on the toilet seat. He wiped all the sweat off his face on his jean clad thighs. His heart was still pounding from the amazing gig he’d just done with his best mates. Especially Joe, he was putting on his best snarl these days. Mick gave a weary yelp and threw his head back. He slouched into the toilet seat and began thinking about girls. Short ones, Tall ones, One’s that wore makeup, One’s that didn’t but looked beautiful anyway. He unzipped his trousers and felt his cock throb in his hand. Some drops of pre-cum bounced against the tile floor. He moaned as his slick hand stroked himself eagerly. “Ah, mhh. Haha, yeah.” He grew anxious about someone finding him doing this but he knew he was getting close. Over his soft panting he heard something shuffling in the stall beside him. He snapped up immediately and looked under the other stall to see what it was. Mick wasn’t expecting someone’s black denim legs to be sitting, waiting eagerly. They were quite slender and girlish. “You’ been here the ole’ time?” Of course the mystery girl didn’t respond. Mick looked around cautiously over the overlapping graffiti, he spotted a small hole. Someone’d scribbled “Glory hole! Go fer’ it!” Above it. It was like seeing a mythical dragon from his beloved childhood books. He’d only ever seen one in movies and cheap porno’s. This was his chance to see if they’re worth the hype. It could be his sister for all he knows but...

 

A free blowjob’s a blowjob right? 

 

 

Mick slid his dick past the wall and waited. The cold plastic touching his dick was grossing him out more than the chance of him contracting an STD. He heard the legs shuffle closer to the wall, he inhaled. Expecting the worst. But what he got was heavenly. The wettest set of lips slid over him, they swallowed him all the way down to the base of his cock. They sucked on him like a flavorful lollipop. Mick moaned joyfully, his head lulled back. He’d begun thrusting himself into the mystery person’s mouth. They gagged and gurgled so gorgeously, Mick’s legs trembled with ecstasy. His thrusts were getting too rough, he felt the person pulling away from his throbbing erection. “Don’t you dare! Stay put you twat!” Mick yelled out furiously. The person obliged to his command and slid back down his shaft. “Good.” Mick wanted to hear some kind of moaning from the girl but guess she’s not the screaming type. His hips were making the wall’s rusty hinges squeak. He felt the other person lick the underside of his shaft. His toes curled like a teenager’s would’ve. “Ooh, You’re something else you know that sweetheart?” The other person let out a loud exhale. His cock accidentally slipped out of the person’s mouth. The person desperately tried to coax him back into their mouth with their tongue. Cool air stung Mick’s sensitive cock head. He lazily trailed his cock across the person’s nose and warm cheek. But he rubbed against something else too. Something a lot like... stubble. The person could now breathe through their mouth, they were panting heavily. And they sounded more low pitched than Mick had expected. “Hold on.. You ain’t a-“ “Please!..” Joe said panic-stricken. Joe grabbed onto Mick’s ankle and kissed his way up Mick’s cock. Mick couldn’t believe he’d been tricked into getting the best blowjob of the century, from his best mate. Mick retracted his genitalia from the hole. He moved over to the next stall and knocked on the door. “Unlock your door, Joe.” Joe felt the bulge in his trousers getting moist. Joe did as he was told and let Mick slip into his stall. As Mick raised his arm Joe flinched fearfully. Mick rested his hand on his friend’s shoulder. He slowly realized he wasn’t in any danger and relaxed. “Are you upset?” Joe asked looking up at him. He soothingly ran his hands against Mick’s thighs. “If I was in a fit why would I step in ere’ to see your face?” Joe smiled, baring his crooked chompers. Mick ruffled Joe’s choppy hair. “Now get back to it.” Joe licked his lips and pulled out Mick’s hard on. Joe took the reigns and set the pace this time. He tickled what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, making Mick gasp beautifully. “You’re a great cocksucker Joe.” Joe hummed in reply and nestled his face into Mick’s navel. This felt real and dream-like at the same time. The man he spent most his life with was now making him reach an orgasm into his willing mouth. Joe looked up at him and blinked bashfully. God he looked so fuckable. Joe slid up Mick’s thick cock to tongue the slit gently. Mick tightened his grip on Joe’s head and moaned wantonly. “Joe.. O-J-Joe, fuck, Joe! I’m gonna-“ Joe held his mouth open under Mick’s erupting  cock. Catching every single last drop on his luscious pink tongue. Mick didn’t even ask him to swallow, Joe was completely devoted to pleasing Mick. Mick was spent, he was flushed pink and gasping. Joe curiously suckled on his cock-head to see if he could get him hard again. “No, no. I can’t take anymore.” Mick pulled Joe off his length. “Am I that good?” “You’re like a whore on steroids.” Joe cheekily ground his crotch into the floor at the compliment. “Where’d’ you even learn to do all’l that?” Joe blushed and looked down at the ground. “I’ve had some... practice.” Mick’s eyes blew up. “On who?” “Well, Paul’s always willing to try new things. And whenever there’s one of these glory holes I’ll give it a go..” Mick rolled his eyes. “You’re a complete dope, Strummer..” “I know.” Joe chuckled. 


	10. Left Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe starts messing around with Mick in the studio.

 

 

Mick was trying to lay down vocals on a track for Combat Rock as he was accompanied by Joe on his knees jacking him. Which Mick liked because everything was always a bit different with Joe. From his crooked smile, to his strange jimmies he’d get into every time he’d play on stage or in the studio, to his opposite dominant hand that makes him twang his guitar more wildly. That same hand could touch him so wickedly. “Ah, uh-“ Joe rubbed over Mick’s sensitive slit, making him lose his place. Mick took off his headset gently. “You made me mess up, Joey!”  “Did I?” Joe repeated the action, earning a pleased moan from the man above him. “Sorry. It’s just- You looked quite stressed so I thought I’d try to relax you the best way I know how.” “Mhhm.” Joe was now messaging Mick’s cockhead between his fingertips. Pre-cum oozed out slowly, Joe smiled to himself. “Nobody’s in the studio. I sent em’ all home. So you can make all the noise you want.” “The tape’s still rollin’ I should-“ “Leave it on, I want to hear you say my name over and over, and I can cum over and over again without you doing overtime.” “Mhh? Are you replacing me with a machine now?” Mick’s laugh turned into a moan as Joe toyed with his foreskin. “Wouldn’t dream of it, darling. The real things’ so much more rewarding.” Joe prodded Mick’s juicy cock head. “How bout’ we leave a little surprise for the guys tomorrow?” 

 

 

The Following Morning.. 

 

Paul was still waking up, even though he was sitting with Topper and the producer, fully dressed. “Alright, I asked Mick to finish up his part last night so let’s see how it sounds! You boys ready?” Paul ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah sure, whateva’.” Topper rolled his eyes at both men. The producer swiveled around on his chair and clicked play. Paul watched the wheels start up, he huffed in frustration. “Hang on a tick’..” That wasn’t him, it was coming from the recording. The odd breathing got louder with each passing moment. “Wait a minute..” Paul’s eyes widened in fear. He’d caught them once in the act. He yelled at them and threatened to throw up all over the place if they didn’t stop. They’ve teased him about it ever since. If what he was thinking was correct then this is- All three men shot up in their seats as Mick’s moans started bouncing off the walls. “Joe-Joe! Joey! Harder! Mhh-!” An audible slap was placed somewhere on Mick’s body. It didn’t seem unpleasant, if anything Mick seemed to enjoy it from his soft moan. “Ah! Oh! Haa- Don’t look at me like that or I’m gonna cum!” Joe’s gravely voice was now filling up the room. Papers fluttered to the floor, you could hear Joe practically humping the mic stand. Topper and the producer were frozen in shock, but Paul was surprised by the slight hard on in his trousers. “Mgh, Paul..” Mick whimpered. Paul gulped and shivered in place. “Why don’t you just admit it already and come fuck me and Joe. You’re so sexy. I need your cock. Come destroy me, Paul. Aaah, yeah.” “THAT’S IT!” Paul forced himself to get up and stop the recording. The producer turned to Paul. “Look, um.. I don’t know what kind of stuff you’re involved with, not like I have a problem with it or anything-“ “I’m not gay!” Paul turned red. “Ok ok. I believe you, but please just ask your mates not to bring it into the studio, ok? We’re trying to make a record not a porno.” “Uh-huh. Yeah yeah, sure.” Paul tried hiding in his jacket but what they all just fell victim to was unforgettable. Topper started chuckling. “I thought it was kind of nice.” “Tops, shut your fuckin’ mouth.”

 

Left handed v2 

Mick and Joe were being handsy in the bathroom at the moment. Mick always adored the fact that Joe was left handed. It’s a small feature but still one big enough to obsess over. 

 


	11. Temper Tantrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That German interview where Mick is pissed about “not having a thing to eat in three days.” Is my favorite video of all time. So I decided to jot out an Angry! Mick story. Because angry Mick, is my favorite Mick. Be warned, he’s slightly abusive in this too. If that isn’t your cup of tea, I get it.

 

Mick reached over the table and threw Joe’s boiling cup of tea at him. “You’re fackin’ disgusting!” Mick made sure to emphasize the “ing”. Mick kept trailing on insults as Joe tried to wipe the acid-like tea off of his skin. “Look at you, fackin’ sittin’ there. With that stupid thing on your wrist! Make’s you look like some kind of twatty homo! I can’t believe you, I’m done! I seriously am. I swear I am. You can’t change my mind because you’re rubbish. I’m wasting my time with you, fuck you.” Steam was rising off of Joe but it should’ve been coming off of Mick. Joe doesn’t even remember what the argument was about. He hasn’t done anything to betray his lover, he hasn’t even eaten breakfast yet for Christ’s sake. “Darling please-“ Joe walked over to Mick’s side of the table. “What did you just call me?” “You’re not deaf.” Mick growled and crashed his lips into Joe’s. “You make me so fucking angry, it gets me horny.” “Oh yeah?” “Shut up.” Mick shoved Joe into their bedroom and blacked out. All of his actions were just instinct. 

 

 

A few moments later... 

 

“I love you.”  Another slap landed on Joe’s cheek. “I hate you.” Mick spit out like venom. He looked up at Joe to see his hand print darkening on his cheek. Joe looked on the verge of tears, he crossed the line this time. Mick’s icy glare instantly softened. “I-I’m sorry, Joey.” He reached out to carefully stroke what he damaged. “I didn’t mean it. Any of it, I swear. I just can’t control myself, sometimes you make me so effin’ mad my blood boils. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” Joe sighed at Mick’s apology and leaned into his touch. “I’m an angry sod who doesn’t deserve you. I swear from now on I’ll only take care of you. If I would’ve known earlier how horrible it was making you feel I wouldn’t have ever started.” He kissed Joe’s shoulder. Joe shuffled closer to Mick and hugged him. “I love you.” Is something Joe said usually not expecting the reply he got that night. “I love you too.” Joe smirked to himself whilst mending into Mick’s warm hold. 


	12. Random Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S A U C Y

 

They were having at it like a couple of dogs. The bed creaked along with Joe’s hips. “Ah. Ah, fuck. Mick!” Joe wrapped his arms around Mick’s legs and pulled him closer. Mick was just a hot mess. Sweating, moaning, and taking it like a champ. Joe had an extra crummy day at work and he was telling Mick all about it from how frantic his thrusts were.


	13. It Sort Of Just... Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one Mick and Joe uncover something they never knew was there, It’s semi-smut. I ran out of steam to make an ending for it which is a shame, cause I like this one a lot.

 

 

Mick never thought of Joe like that before, but right now he really needed to get his rocks off. None of the girlies were around, and Mick was hornier than a brass band. The pair were currently lounging on a couch together. Nothing out of the ordinary, really. Mick inched closer to Strummer, he didn’t look up from his hands that were figiting with a the hem of his shirt. “Focused, that strummer.” Mick thought to himself. He inched even closer, now touching Joe’s leg with his own. He dared to place a hand on Joe’s thigh. Joe wasn’t alarmed by that either, they’ve all touched each other over clothes every so often. Mick slowly moved his hand up his thigh, and under his shirt. His fingers explored over a patch of skin he’s never felt before. This, finally, grabbed Joe’s attention. His calculating eyes met Mick’s, he wasn’t upset by Mick stroking his hip, he just couldn’t understand what led him to do it. “What are you doing?” A silence filled the room. “I don’t know.” Mick didn’t stop if anything he moved his hand onto Joe’s chest. It was almost hypnotic, circling the same spot over and over. It seemed to be putting Joe to sleep. He settled deeper into the couch. Joe never broke eye contact with Mick through all this, his eyes were inviting whatever this was. “What do you want?” Joe asked softly. “You.” Mick leaned towards him and pressed his lips against the other man’s. They both pulled away to see one another’s reaction. Joe looked content, the corners of his eyes smiled along with his lips. Mick looked tense, but satisfied. Joe loved how soft Mick was with him, it made him feel youthful, nostalgic even. This time they both met in the middle and properly kissed. Kissing someone of the same sex should’ve felt awkward, but sharing it with Joe felt utterly natural. They were both feeling the same kind of emotions, riding the same waves. They kissed a third time, more passionate and heated than the others. Joe put his hands in Mick’s hair, while grinding slowly against his stomach. There was no turning back now, or saying it was some kind of misunderstanding. Joe understood what Mick wanted.  “Joe..” Mick whispered. “Mh?” Mick dipped down and kissed him once more. “Strip for me, please.” Joe smiled again, he slid his shirt off quickly. Then he undid his belt and the rest followed. Mick’s seen all his band mates naked before, but not like this. Joe’s skin was pale and soft, and smooth. His ass wasn’t feminine, but it still had a round shape. And in his lap laid his cock, because even though it’s Joe, he’s still a man. “Stop staring. You’re making me feel dirty.” “Sorry. I can’t help it.” Mick’s mouth felt drier than clay. He let his hands roam over Joe’s chest. Joe was warm and silky to the touch. It made the blood in his cock stir. He flicked his thumb over one nipple, making Joe sigh softly. “Have you ever.. been touched like this... before?” Mick kept grazing his hands over every inch of the other’s body. “Barely. All girls ever want to do with me is get me to cum quick so they can brag about something the next day.” Mick understood that pain, hordes of women coming to you just for sex. Not because they liked you, but just so they could get their two minutes of fame. Mick was now tracing the insides of his thighs. “Am I really your first then? How embarrassed you must be.” Mick sat up for a moment to strip himself of his clothes. Both men were now touching skin, and Mick loved every second of it. His head felt like it was about to pop. “Um..” “What is it Joe?” Mick kissed along his neck. “Can I touch you like you’re touching me?” Mick nodded and let Joe take control. Joe trailed from Mick’s leg to his slender torso. Mick shivered in bliss. Joe got more confident with his roaming, and started feeling around his back. He could feel Mick’s spine under his fingertips. Unlike Joe, Mick was cool to the touch like a stone by a riverbank. Or a lizard without sun. Joe started humming a tune while tracing along Mick’s collarbone. Mick pressed his forehead against Joe’s. Joe’s eyes fluttered upwards. “I want to make love to you.” Mick let his fingers dangle over Joe’s manhood. He started messaging the tip with one finger. Joe gasped softly. Mick circled his finger over and over again, till pre-cum started oozing out. Mick took the opportunity to lick the fluid from Joe’s slit. Joe moaned, finally. “Ah, Mick.” 

 


	14. Police & Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one’s set up as a “rape” fic but isn’t. Mick’s a cop! Joe’s a robber! What’ll happen!?

 

“Spread em’.” “I don’t see why I have-“ “I said spread em’.” Mick wedged his nightstick in between Joe’s thighs. Joe shuffled his legs out and sank his nails into the brick wall standing before him. “Atta boy.” Mick grabbed Joe’s hips harshly. His hands smoothed the fabric covering Joe’s clothed thighs. The Officer’s hands continued to wander downwards, until they circled back up onto Joe’s crotch. “Gotta make sure you’re not carrying a weapon.” “Oh piss off! You know damn well a man can’t hide anything down there!” Joe got a wack in the head for running his mouth. “Say one more thing and I’ll throw you behind bars. Nobody’ll even know a hooligan like you went missin’.” “Ain’t that some shit? So let me go then, pervert.” Another wack skidded across his skull. Mick pretended to let the crook’s insult get to him. “I’m no pervert!” “Yeah?” “Yeah!” Mick smirked. “I’m just trying to teach a young, beautiful, boy like yourself a lesson.” He kept squeezing Joe’s crotch throughout his statement. Joe shuffled slightly, he wasn’t sure where this was going. His legs started to wobble. “Drop your trousers.” “W-what! No!” “Fine then, I will.” Mick fixed both his hands on Joe’s belt. Once loose he basically ripped Joe’s pants off. Joe shrieked in horror and tried to run from the taller man. “HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP! FOR FUCKS SAKE!” But it was already too late, Mick threw Joe back against the wall. This time facing him. Joe looked like a scared animal, Mick could feel his pulse racing. “You scream one more time and I’ll make sure you won’t be able to ever again. Got that?” Joe nodded slightly. Mick shifted his attention to the boy’s growing erection. “Now let’s see what you’ve been hiding in here you naughty boy.” Mick pulled down his underwear to find Joe’s goods. “Please don’t-“ “Or what?” Mick fondled him slowly. Joe squeezed his eyes shut. “Listen, you’re a young guy like myself. Just let me go and I’ll never steal ever again, I promise. You don’t have to do this.” Mick wasn’t stopping, his hands hoisted Joe’s thighs around him. “Oh, but I want to.” The raven haired man licked at Joe’s naval. “Uhnn.” Joe let out uncomfortably. Mick indulged in everything about the smaller man under him. He might be falling in love. Mick tightened his grip on Joe. “What’s your name lad?” “Joe, J-Joe Strummer.” “I like that name. From now on you address me as sir. You’re going to be a good boy now and follow my orders. Understood?” Joe whimpered and nodded. It only takes so long until friction against a man’s erection starts feeling really good, no matter the situation. “Mhh.” Joe bit into his own shoulder to muffle a bountiful string of wretched noises. “You shy Joey? Don’t worry, you’ll be beggin’ for it in a minute.” Mick tugged down on Joe’s cock which made him groan. The blush spreading all over him was from sheer embarrassment. Considering Joe fancied birds, not handsy pigs. “Let me go, asshole.” A firm slap was delivered to Joe’s face. Joe let out a small cry from the stringing pain. “You sack of shit! What did I tell you? Apologize right now or I’ll beat you black n’ blue.” Mick slapped Joe again, hard enough to make his head slam into the wall currently supporting him. “Sorry, sir.” Mick sighed frustratingly. The cop began to grind against Joe’s leg which made him softly cry out in terror. “I know.. You wanna see it too, don’t ya?” 

 

 

( Time skip! Cause I got lazy during this part. )

 

 

“Oh yes sir, yes sir.” Joe moaned breathlessly. He was currently being penetrated by a disgrace to the human race. Mick bucked harder into Joe’s virgin hole. “Uhn, Joe..” Mick picked Joe up by his shirt and kissed him passionately. “Ooh.., Mick, mhh..” Joe threw his arms around Mick. Mick bit down on Joe’s neck and picked up the pace of his thrusts. “Ooh.. oh.. ! YEAH! AWH! OOH!” Joe cried out, smiling. He pulled on Mick’s hair roughly. “STOP! STOP!” The director shouted. Mick grunted and glared over to the man. “I know you two do it all the time cause you two are together or whateva’, but we’re not going for ‘hat in this film alright’?” “It’s really hard not to get into it, Boss.” Joe squirmed as Mick started jacking him. “Mick! Quit it!” The director shouted as he stopped the camera. “Quit? Alright then. We quit. This is a load a’ shit anyway. C’mon Joe let’s go.” He winced slightly from how quick Mick pulled out. As Mick set him down Joe kissed him once more before buttoning back up his shirt. 


	15. Scrub The Scum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TUB SEX YAHOOOOO

“Care to join me?” Joe’s hand poked through the thick layer of bubbles. “Not a chance.” Mick set his work bag down and walked into their kitchen. Joe watched him make himself a bowl of cereal. “Sorry, I couldn’t make dinner I was too busy writing. I’ll make it up to you, yeah?” Joe said as Mick stumbled back into their cramped bathroom. Mick closed the toilet lid to sit on it, he took another spoonful of cereal and nodded his head. “As long as it’s expensive!” Corn flakes flew out of his mouth while pronouncing. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s disgusting!” Mick hissed at Joe sarcastically and went back to eating his cereal. “But really.. come in Micky. I know you’d like to.. You’ve been workin’ so haaard these days..” Mick raised his brows and pointed his spoon at Joe. “Are you trying to entice me?” Joe ran a soapy hand through his hair and chuckled. “Ca’mon! Get off ya’ ass n’ in here with me!” Mick crammed the rest of his “dinner” down his throat and set the bowl to the side. He got up and started undressing in front of his lover. “Oh, I bet you’re enjoying this.” Mick ruffled his hair once his shirt came off. “You bet.” Joe trailed his hand down to his cock, stroking it firmly. It didn’t take long for him to get erect once Mick was in his briefs. 

 

Mick turned around and pulled his briefs off, spreading his cheeks so Joe could get a good look at what he was about to pound in. Mick circled his hole before slipping a finger in, his cock twitched embarrassingly. “Umhn.. ooh, fuck.” 

 

He figured three fingers was enough to prepare him for Joe’s thick shaft. They’d done this many times, but he’s never really gotten use to how much Joe fills him up. Nothing could replicate it, sex toys of all kinds just made him hornier for the real thing. He dipped a foot in the bath. Testing the water to see if it was warm enough to keep his erection. “C’mere you puts!” Joe grabbed onto his leg and yanked him down with such force, half the tub water spilled out. His biceps weren’t built for nothin’. “YOU IMBECILE! WHO’S GONNA CLEAN UP-“ “I will. I will, just let it be for now.” Joe spun Mick into a heavy kiss. He groaned into Mick’s lips as he ground up against his slick stomach. “I love fucking you.. More than anything. More than writing, sleeping.. Hell, even breathing. It’s a fuckin’ crime I only get to have you like this.” Joe circled his tongue around one of Mick’s soapy nipples. “I wish I could say the sa-ah-ame?” Mick’s breath hitched as Joe bit down on one. 

 

Joe opened up a bottle conditioner and spread a glob over his fingers. He slowly inserted two into Mick. Mick moaned heavily at the feeling of Joe’s fingers moving him around. He stretched him out until he pleaded for Joe to get inside him already. “Fucks sake.. Ah!” Joe unfortunately hit his prostate, making him let out a high pitch moan. Mick’s cheeks turned crimson. “You know-how much I hate sounding like a girl! Don’t do- aah..” Mick bit his lip a little too late, Joe pulled him down to lay on his chest. “You don’t gotta be embarrassed, Micky. Let em’ out.” Joe pulled his fingers out and tenderly slipped his cock past Mick’s tight hole. He let his head lull back onto Joe’s shoulder as he moaned heavily. Joe latched onto the sides of the tub. He didn’t want to  be cumming already, but tried making the best of it by pulling Mick into a passionate kiss. 


	16. Giving Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick asks Joe if Paul can be added back into his sex life. 
> 
> (I originally deleted this but somehow managed to save it from the depths of darkness. Enjoy!)

 

 

 

 

“Joe.” Joe rolled around in his sleep to face Mick. “Yea?” His voice was dry and hoarse. “Before I knew you were the one for me, I...” Joe shuffled into Mick, not paying much attention to what Mick was saying. “I use to let Paul shag me. We did it a lot, and I was thinking..” Joe’s eyes shot open. He sat up faster than a bullet. “What..” Joe couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Hold on. I’m not done yet, I was thinking maybe you could allow me to do it again.” Joe sighed deeply. “Jesus, Mick..” He laid down again and put his chin on Mick’s shoulder. “You need him that bad?” “...Yes.” “Have you thought about leaving me for him?” “Course not. Nobody can ever be you, Joe. What we have is incredible.” “Do you love him?” “No. But he’s extremely sexy.” Joe couldn’t argue with that, Paul was indeed very dashing. “I trust Paul, so this isn’t cheating. But if I ever caught you with someone else..” “Never, I’d never.” Mick kissed the top of his head. 

 

 

 

Paul was knocked out from drinking a bit too much last night. He could hear the phone but couldn’t be bothered enough to pick it up. On the fifth round’ he’d figured enough was enough. “Ello’? Who’s this?” “It’s me.” “Mick?” Paul sat up and wiped his nose. “It’s fuckin’ early for you to be callin ain’t it?” “I want you Paul.” “Wot?” “I want you to come over and shag me.” “Mick.. I can’t.” “Why not?” “I don’t know, maybe it’s cause’ your not single anymore! Thing’s ar’ different now. And we were younger, stupider! I don’t want you to fuck up what you have for me. Rethink whatever your plotting, Mick.” “Joe said it was alright if you shagged me.” “..Is that right?” “Yeah.” “I don’t know. I still feel weird about it. I’m not trying to make Joe feel left out or worthless.” “What if he watched?” “How perverted.” “I’m serious.” “How many beers have you had?” “I’m not drunk.” “Joint? Coke? Heroin? Don’t tell me you’ve started that crap.” “Why don’t you believe me?” “It’s an awful lot to think about I guess.” “I’m done talking. Be here, round’ 6. Sound good?” “Yeah. Bye.” 

 

 

 

Paul was afraid to knock on their door. He didn’t know what was going to happen to him if he went in there. Mick could’ve been lying, and Joe might go crazy. He feels like an idiot for even thinking that about Mick, Mick was the most honest person he knew.  He sharply hit the door a couple of times. It wasn’t long before Joe answered the door, Paul smiled nervously at him. Joe inched closer to him and threw his arm around the back of his neck. He studied Paul’s face for a moment before locking their lips. “Mhh!” It threw him off guard completely. “Come on in.” Joe’s eyes wandered down to the bouquet of roses Paul had in his hands. “Oh these? They’re for M-, You two.” “They’re lovely. I always knew you as the romantic type.” Joe took them graciously and closed the door behind them. “Where’s Mick at?” “He’s in the kitchen.. But before you go to him... spend some time with me, yeah?” Joe put Paul’s hand around his waist. “Are you trying to win my affection, Strummer?” Joe played with Paul’s shirt collar. “Maybe..” Joe latched onto Paul’s neck, letting it get moist and delicate under his tongue. Paul moaned softly, he let himself enjoy how gifted the other man was with his mouth. Joe undid a few buttons of his dress shirt, revealing his pistol tattoo. “You got all dressed up.. Just for Mick... You’re a real gentlemen, you know that?” Joe’s hot breath against his neck was turning Paul on in so many ways. “Thank you..” Paul’s adam’s apple trembled, he wanted to pull Joe into a deep kiss but was scared of the consequences. If there even were any. “You got to Mick before me, but that doesn’t make me jealous. It makes my appetite to see you two bigger.. I want you to fuck him real good for me.. I want you to make him forget about me because that’s how good you’re going to make him feel..” 

Paul winced slightly as Joe formed a hickey next to his ink. “Make him cry.. make him scream.. make love to him goddammit! Cause’ I can only eva’ dream of you touching me..” Joe licked his fresh mark proudly, Paul tasted so good. “I’ll give you whatever you want Joe.. Don’t deny the fact that you’d like to be bent over and fucked by someone every now and again..” Joe shuddered at the thought of Paul’s ruff hands all over him, while being supported by something stronger than him. Paul let his fingers trail against Joe’s cheek as he pulled away. “You’ll just have to wait your turn.” Paul winked as he left Joe, stiff and eager like a horny teenager. 

 

 

 

Mick gritted his teeth as Paul rubbed against his prostate, Joe squeezed his cock at the sight. “Do it again.” He commanded. Mick raked his hands down Paul’s back as he striked it again. Joe didn’t know what he liked better, Mick’s moans or Paul’s body. As Joe threw his head back and moaned, he thanked Mick for the show, subconsciously. Him and his stupid ideas that were too good to be true. But here it was, Paul, his friend for years on end making his lover tear up from an overload of ecstasy. Paul viciously kissed Mick, as if he wanted to suffocate him with it. He whimpered and reciprocated the tribal dance Paul initiated with his tongue. Their kiss deepened as well as Paul’s cock, his short thrusts grew effective after awhile. Joe got bored with sitting alone and decided to climb behind the two. He sighed softly against Paul’s neck as he entered the other man. His hands found their way onto Paul’s sweat sleeked hips as he rocked himself forward. Paul sucked in a moan as he looked back at Joe. “Still trying to win me over?” He panted. “I already have.” Joe moaned sharply as Mick wrapped his legs around both men. “Seeing you two makes me so-“ Mick began jacking himself. Joe took control of how thing’s went, if he wanted them to go fast they didn’t slack. A bit later they all found a groove as silky as butter but still efficient. It almost seemed as if they all climaxed together. Joe pulled on Paul’s hair, making his head jut backwards. His back arched dramatically as he unloaded himself into the blonde. “Aah.. Damn.” They all panted their own string of cusses quietly. Joe let go of his hair and kissed him. Then he turned his head over to Mick, who also greeted him with a cozy kiss. Mick pulled a blanket over all three of them. “It’s okay if I stay?” Paul’s lips lazily mumbled into Mick’s. “More than that..” All three men shuffled and bumped into each other in order to get more comfortable. Joe snuggled into Paul’s back, draping his leg across him possessively. Mick made Paul’s chest his new home, but still effortlessly extended his arms far enough to grip the one man who made him whole, Strummer. “I think we realized something after tonight...” Mick looked into Joe’s eyes. He nodded for Mick to continue. “You belong here.” They both softly kissed him somewhere special, and hugged him tightly to prove their point. “Thank you..” Is all Paul could manage through his tears. Mick wiped a tear away with his thumb and continued to massage Paul’s cheek. They smiled at each other wearily while Joe fell asleep curled against his warm back. 

 

 


	17. Midnight Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe gets struck with an idea but can’t seem to find a pen. This was originally for another couple but I switched the names out because, why not?

Joe stood in front of his fridge. The dinky lightbulb that lived in it lit up the whole kitchen with a warm, dull, yellow glow. A lonely blackening banana resided on the bottom shelf, while the top was jam packed with various half eaten snacks and beer cans. He scratched his belly and closed it. “Wasting elec-tricityyy...” He realized what he’d just created and got a charge of energy. He waddled over to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He quickly snatched a notebook from his handmade nightstand that was splintering and practically falling apart. “Pen! Pen, pen... penny pen..” He turned on a lamp as he swooped his head around, looking for a pen. He got up from his spot to see if he was sitting on it. “Guess not.” He scoffed and attempted to sit down again. But, a not so little piece of wood caught itself on his knee. “MOTHERFUCK-“ He screamed in agony. The newly placed gash stung like a bee. As he brushed his fingers against it, a thin layer of blood coated them. He stared down at his fingers and moaned. “Ugggh..” He made his digits dance along one another, spreading the blood out till’ it became a dull shade of orange. “Wait a second.” This inspired him to drench his fingers once more in his DNA. He tried to trace out the letter “E” inside the notebook. “Yes!” As gruesome as it seems, it was working. Mick grumbled beside him. “What are you doing? Turn off the fackin’ light.” “Hang on.” Joe continued fumbling with the wound until he got a full melody across the paper. Mick became so pissed he flung himself across the bed to shut off the lamp. “GO TO BED. I’M NOT IN THE MOOD TO ARGUE OVER THIS-THIS SHIT.” Mick fluffed his pillow roughly as he smacked his head back down upon it. Joe rolled his eyes and put his work to the side. “You’re the only one yellin’, darling.” Mick didn’t even reply with words, a strange grunt is all Joe heard in return. “Love ya too.” Joe muttered against Mick’s shoulder before he passed out. From blood loss or just plain old exhaustion, that’s up to you. 


	18. A Winner’s Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe lost a bet and now has to live out the hours he was home in a sleeveless maid costume. He didn’t mind much, it was actually easier to relax in rather than normal clothes.

His cigarette was nothing but a filter but he still pretend to smoke it. Putting off the fact that he’d have to get up to light himself another. “What’s wrong, Joey? Need another cig?” Mick sniggered, he figured that would be enough for him to turn crimson and roll over. But instead Joe fumbled with the filter cooly. “Nah.” He got up without hesitation, his cock moved beautifully with his exposed buttocks. Mick’s jaw hypothetically hit the ground, he’d thought wrong, Joe was being downright nasty! Even while reaping the loss of a stupid bet, he has to have the last laugh. “You want me to put that in the sink?” He pointed down to Mick’s empty breakfast plate. “A maid must do whateva’ they’re fit for!” Mick’s foot hung off his knee, it shook vigorously. He ended up stubbing his own toe instead of Joe’s, the frilly man took his plate without saying a word. “Fuck!..” He murmured once Joe was in the other room. 

 

Joe looked around to see what else he could tease Mick with. “Hmm.” The vacuum would definitely lend a helping hand. He wheeled it out into the living area and plugged it in. Joe went over the carpet a few times first but then got the idea to pull out the hose. It was meant to help people out by reaching tighter spots, but Joe was using it to make something else tighter. His body swayed from side to side, tempting Mick enough to look.. No, gaze upon his lower half. The noise engulfed Mick’s thoughts, maybe for the better too. Joe pretended to struggle with a high area and stretched till his legs were more far apart than “Sandinista!” from the rest of their albums. Mick’s hands shook in his lap. He had no choice but to flee into another room, his job was waiting for him anyway. He threw on the same old suit and tie, sighing quietly to himself as the man in the other room was practically screaming the lyrics to some horrific tune. Mick put on a face as he walked back out, determined to get on his shoes and walk right out. He reached the door without acknowledging Joe, put on both shoes and laced them up too. But his pride got the better of him, he just had to say something. 


End file.
